The End Where I Begin
by ChristmasCrackers
Summary: When Bella wakes up she finds herself in a hospital with no recollection of who she is. Can she find who she is with the help of her doctor and a friend?


**TwiGirlsNextDoor **_**Christmas Crackers**_**  
>Pairing if Applicable: EdwardBella  
>Title: The End Where I Begin<br>Disclaimer: ***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters. I just write about them. *****

**Brief Summary: When Bella wakes up she finds herself in a hospital with no recollection of who she is. Can she find who she is with the help of her doctor and a friend? **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

BPOV

I desperately wanted to melt into the ground and disappear forever.

I attempted to open my eyes**,** but everything in my body seemed to fight against the action. I didn't blame it; I wasn't sure I wanted to open them**,** because then it would mean that I somehow had lived through this unendurable torture. I tried to move any part of my body, and I had no idea whether I was blinded by pain or just couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything, anywhere. I almost felt like I was floating, although I knew enough about my situation to know that wasn't the case.

I heard the faint sounds of a car drive by and a few muffled voices that walked off in the distance. My eyes finally had the strength to open and they fluttered a few times before staying open. Everything appeared a little blurry when I attempted to glance around and get a bearing on my surroundings. The ground below me felt like concrete, and as I wiggled my fingers they confirmed my suspicions. I had to quickly abandon the idea of sitting up when the searing pain shot through my left arm and abdomen. Instead I slowly rolled to my right side, clenching my teeth trying to ignore the pain, and found that I was in a back alley, though I couldn't remember where.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and tried to turn around but didn't make it in time. My heart was racing and the paralyzing fear came back as someone grabbed my hair and roughly yanked my head backwards. I felt something hard crash against the side of my skull and the last thing I heard before surrendering to the darkness was laughter.

EPOV

I ran a hand through my bronze colored hair as I read through the thick folder in front of me. I always double-checked my patients' charts before I signed off on them. This way there would be less of a chance of something blowing up in my face or coming back at me. That was one of the things I hated about this hospital; no one ever took responsibility for anything. Well, that and a few other things that went on here; I swear this hospital was like one of those tv shows. I took a deep breath, releasing my annoyances as I exhaled, and stood up from my desk with the folder in hand. I grabbed my lab coat from the chair it was slung over and slipped it on before walking out of my office. I was about to turn into the nurse's station when I heard my name being mentioned and quickly jumped behind the wall before they could see me.

"Does Dr. Cullen even have a life outside this hospital? I mean has anyone ever seen him out in the town? Or on a date?"

"Maybe he's gay.

"No way, don't say that. You'll ruin my fantasies forever."

"Did any of you ever think that maybe he loves helping people and he just hasn't found the right woman yet?"

I smirked and silently thanked my sister for sticking up for me. No one wanted to get on her bad side.

"Ummmmm."

"Sorry Alice, we didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I'm too busy working to pay attention to gossip."

I straightened up and waited a second before I walked around the wall and whispered a quiet thank you to Alice. I turned toward the desk and handed the patient's folder to one of the nurses before glancing at the clock. I waved to Alice and headed down to the employee locker room, pushing the door open and smiled in relief when I found I was alone. It wasn't that I was anti-social, I just couldn't deal with the empty-headed people here. I put my combination into the lock and felt it release before opening the metal door and placing my stethoscope on the shelf. I shoved my white jacket in and grabbed my backpack and coat before slamming the door shut.

I rushed through the lobby, waving at the security desk before exiting through the automatic doors. My body involuntarily shuddered at the sudden change in temperature; February was always freezing in Washington. I wrapped my jacket just a little tighter around my body as I made my way through the parking lot towards my truck.

I threw my bag in the passenger seat before turning the ignition and cranking up the heat. This was definitely not the city I would have chosen for myself. I hated rain. I wasn't fond of the cold. Seattle itself was nice, but no matter how big it was it seemed to lack that certain _something_ that felt like home.

I started to back my truck out of it's spot when one of the nurses came running at me. Damn. Tonight was my on call night. I rolled my window down and poked my head out at the one nurse I liked besides my sister. "Carmen what's wrong?"

" I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, but a patient just came into the ER and she's, well, just please come."

I quickly threw my stuff back into my locker before I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the ER. As I entered through the double doors I found my sister waiting for me and a small crowd of colleagues in the corner. She tried to smile at me, but I could tell it was very forced. "What's going on Alice?"

"I hate people. That's what. I'm going to rethink my career."

I nodded in sympathy; I had that thought every day of my life. "What am I here for?"

"Female, we think mid-20's, no ID, someone found her in a back alley. She's been beaten pretty bad, Edward. I mean, God, how could anyone, ugh. Anyway, she has a massive bump on her head, consistent with head trauma. Which brings me to you."

I nodded at her and got prepared for what I'd be seeing. I so wished I could say this was a rare occurrence. As I quickly made my way over a few of the ER docs moved out of the way as I stepped up to assess the patient. My heart almost stopped as my body came to a halt. It felt like I had been shocked; lying on the hospital bed, with limbs angled at unnatural positions, and blood caked all over, was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long dark brown hair that had just a hint of red in it. Her fair skin, at least what could be seen of it, made her seem delicate and warm.

Alice poked me in my side and gave me a questioning look, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I tried to focus as I stood next to her and began to look over her face and head. Carmen began telling me what they knew, which wasn't much. She was unconscious and her right leg was broken in two places. Her left ankle was severely sprained and very swollen. Her left wrist was broken and she had a very deep gash in her left arm, one of many. They hadn't known if there was any internal damage yet when I arrived. Her face had many cuts on it and I could tell immediately that her nose was broken. Her right eye was swollen shut and I knew she would be in severe pain when she woke up. I moved to the right side of her head and saw why I was here. Someone had punched her or hit her on the head with something and did it with great force.

I quietly sighed and moved her hair a little, wanting to move as little as possible. I examined the injury for a few more seconds but there was too much blood and dirt to see much. I didn't see any other marks on her head that went below the surface and I stood up, looking across at Alice. "I need an MRI, a CT scan, and once she wakes up, if there's nothing more pressing, you'll need to get me for a neuro exam." He looked at the doctor who was examining her stomach with an ultrasound machine. "Have you found anything else?"

The doctor nodded and pointed to the screen with his free hand. "She may have internal bleeding, we'll have to get her up right now. You can join and work on that bump and monitor her too, just in case."

I nodded in agreement as everyone began to scatter. I looked down at the beautiful brunette lying on the hospital bed and hoped she would make it through okay.


End file.
